Augmented reality (AR) is an innovative human-machine interaction technology in a sub-field of natural picture recognition technologies, which overlays in real time digital information such as a virtual 3D animation, a video, a text, and a picture to a real scene and displays to realize a natural interaction with a real object or a user. The augmented reality highlights a natural human-machine visual interaction with fusion of virtuality and reality. The augmented reality technology covers new technologies and new means such as multimedia, 3D modeling, real-time video display and control, multi-sensor fusion, real-time tracking and registration, scene fusion, etc. The advanced and novel nature of the augmented reality technology causes its applications and promotions ever stagnant.
In the era of Mobile Internet, a core technical problem for human-machine interaction is how to connect between a current offline real scene and online virtual information and interaction in an efficient, simple, and natural manner.
In the prior art, the core for implementing a connection technology is a computer's perception of an offline object, including detection, recognition, and tracking. There are substantially two means for implementing such perception: manually labelling the offline object, or automatically recognizing the offline object by a computer. The former includes technologies such as two-dimensional code, NFC, and WiFi positioning, etc., which are required to modify each target object and thus have drawbacks such as limited functions, high costs in deployment and maintenance, unnatural interaction, and lack of intuition and aesthetics, etc. The latter is based on a natural picture recognition technology to perform intelligent analysis of image data acquired by a camera, automatically determine the identity, category, space posture and other information of the object, which requires no change to the target object and thus is more approximate to natural interaction of human.
Therefore, it has become a mainstream task in the industry how to implement a better user interaction experience with a linking between online information and offline information and a fusion of virtuality and reality.